Can i tell you a secret?
by SMILE.Bee.Happpy
Summary: A Alice/Bella one shot Bellice :)


**Hi guys this is SmilebeeHapppy and I got this idea while reading another story. It's a one shot I hope you enjoy… ;)**

_Can I tell you a secret…?_

_**New York**_

Alice sighs as she exits the airport, luggage being pulled behind, and takes a look at her surroundings hoping to spot her ride.

Taking her eyes away from the sight in front her Alice begins to search or more like dig threw her purse to find her phone. She pushed in a few digits and placed the phone to her ear to hear it ring a few times before the other line clicked alerting her that someone picked up.

"_Hello? Rosalie Hale speaking"_

"Funny…shouldn't that be Rosalie McCarty?" Alice teased

"_Yeah but not yet it isn't but Allie I can't wait for it to be! Ya know?" _Rosalie said sounding excited

"Yeah…anyway Rose where is your bear of a husband? What happened to he'll be waiting out front when I stepped off the plane?" Alice asked

"_Well he left relatively early so he should be there…"_Rosalie sighed

"Relatively early huh…? Nice to know" Alice grumbled

"_Hey don't be like that…try looking for a hummer. You know Emmett its go big or go home." _Rosalie told her

Alice took a min to look around the parking area until she spotted a big silver hummer.

"Is it silver" Alice asked Rosalie

"_Bingo! Ding ding ding we have a winner!" _Rosalie giggled

"Fucking smart ass…" Alice growled

"_You love me anyway…but Alice there is something I need to tell you before you hang up. You'llbestayingatahotel" _Rosalie rushed out

"What!?" Alice nearly screamed

"_You'll be staying at a hotel?" _Rosalie said

"Rose what the fuck? When did this happen?" Alice groaned

"_I'm sorry it was last minute I swear! Emmett's mother was supposed to because she volunteered since she was most likely be the last one to arrive but then she decided last minute she didn't want to. I swear that women is the most indecisive person I ever met!" _Sighed Rosalie

"Rose!" Whined Alice

"_I am so sorry! Honestly! Can't wait to see you…and besides I need you to be happy because well it's my wedding week." _Rose pleaded

"Ugh…bye Hale" Alice groaned sounding pissed

"…_See you in a little while…" _Was all that was said and then the line went dead.

Alice placed her phone back into her purse and looked around for Emmett's hummer again. She spotted it a few feet away and made her way over.

As Alice got closer she saw Emmett at the steering wheel looking around with a bored expression etched across his face. Alice knocked twice on the passenger seat window to grab his attention. Emmett looked over and his face lit up and he scrambled out of the driver's side and ran over to engulf Alice into a bear hug.

"Little Allie! Allie cat! I missed you so much!" Emmett told her sounding like an excited child

Laughing. "Ha ha Emmett okay place me back down and loosen up I'm having trouble breathing!" Alice giggled

"Sorry! But I am really excited to see you. I'm so glad you're going to be at the wedding and oh I know that there is going to be this really pretty brunette there. She's helping with décor. Heh heh…" Chuckled Emmett

"Ugh Em don't go setting me up. I am perfectly fine being alone at the moment." Alice sighed

"I wasn't I was just giving you a heads up…anyway come on let me take those bags and lets hit the road already Rose is dying to see you." Emmett smiled

"Okay…let's get going" Alice said as she handed over her bags to Emmett

Emmett placed her luggage in the back of his hummer and they were off.

"So LA how is it. I always wanted to visit but you know because of work and everything I am constantly busy." Emmett sighed

"Well I mean it's nothing special just like any other city only difference is there are stars walking around all the time it gets boring after a while." Alice shrugged

"Ah okay…but still! Celebrities everywhere!" chuckled Emmett

"Ugh just shut up and drive Emmett…"

After a little while longer Emmett finally pulled into the drive way of his and Rose's home.

"Oh ok so you live here huh? Rose was right when she said you're a go big or go home type of guy." Giggled Alice

"HA yeah that's me!" said Emmett giving Alice a dimpled smile

The door swung open and Alice once again was tackled into a hug

"Allie! Oh my God it's so good to see you! I missed you so" Rose said with excitement

"Awe I feel so loved and wanted…but you know I would feel a lot more loved if I was actually staying here but of course not…" Alice frowned and then smirked when she saw Rose smile falter. "It's okay I was just teasing" Alice said smiling

"I really am sorry about that Alice…" Rose sighed

"Rosie its okay I was just teasing…partly but anyway show me inside will ya?" Alice smiled

"Yes of course…but I have to warn you it's pretty busy inside Al." Rose warned

"I can handle it no problem…" Alice giggled

When the three of them finally stepped in they were bombarded with the sight of caters everywhere and Rose was swept away by some unknown person who Alice could only guess was a wedding planner or something.

Chuckling. "Come on its too much going on down here…Oh I know let me show you around really quickly. Starting upstairs cuz honestly I'm not the wedding planning type. Well…" Emmett trailed off

"Em what's wrong…Oh" Alice said as her eyes went wide

"Yup I told ya don't get me wrong she is pretty but I have Rosie and that's all I need. If you want to get to know her…" Smiled Emmett.

"Emmett why do I feel like you knew she was up here…" Groaned Alice

"Because I did! And oh come on Allie she's single and gay!" Giggled Emmett like a small child

"Emmett I told you already I am fine being by myself…" Alice said but it didn't even sound believable to herself anymore once she took one look at the beautiful brunette.

"Ok whatever you say…Hey Bella can you help my friend please!" Emmett smirked

"EMMETT!" Alice exclaimed

"See ya later Allie cat…good luck!" Laughed Emmett

Alice glared daggers into Emmett's back as he rushed off. When she turned back around she saw Bella looking at with a questioning look on her face.

"Uh well how may I help you?" Bella said gently looking nervous and her eyes was looking everywhere but Alice.

"Well nothing really my friend was just being an ass. I'm sorry if I just wasted your time…" Alice said sounding apologetic

"Oh no no its okay I really wasn't doing anything anyway…" Bella said giving Alice a small smile

"Oh okay." Alice said smiling back

Silence filled the space between them. It wasn't awkward but it wasn't comfortable either.

"HEY PIXIE ARE YOU UP THERE!?" Rosalie called breaking the silence

"YEAH!" Alice called back

"Well see ya around probably at the wedding?" Bella said sounding hopeful

"Yeah of course. See ya later Bella…" Smiled Alice

Bella gave her one last smile and turned around to go do whatever it was she needed to do

"So you was talking to Bella huh?" Smirked Rosalie

"I…I was uh…yes?" Alice stuttered out

"Nice because even I have to admit she is quite a looker." Smiled Rose

"Yeah she really is beautiful…" Alice agreed

"You should ask her out ya know. Who knows maybe she will say yes and besides she keep stealing looks over here at us or should I say you?" Snickered Rosalie

Alice turned her head slightly and looked at the corner Bella was working in to find Bella quickly look away.

Alice smirked slightly. "Maybe I will…"

"Hey girls…come on Alice we should get going you have to check in soon." Emmett said

"Yeah alright see ya Rose…Bye Bella" Called out Alice with a wink in her direction

Bella blushed and gave her a shy wave

"Yup I still got it" Laughed Alice as her and Emmett walked down the stairs and out of the house

"Ha I told you you would like her Allie." Smiled Emmett

Alice leveled a glare at him. "Yes but you didn't have to do it that way though!"

Emmett put his hands up in defense. "Yeah but if I haven't you would have never talked to her"

"Ugh fine whatever…" Alice groaned

It didn't take long to arrive at the hotel and to unpack her bags. Once she was finished Emmett said his goodbye and left.

Alice flopped onto the hotel bed and before she knew it drifted off to sleep.

….

_Beep beep beep beep_

"Ugh the fuck…?" groaned Alice as she eyed the clock _8:15A.M_

Alice rolled out bed and gathered what she was going to wear today and made her way to the hotel room shower.

Sigh. "I am so fucking tired…" Alice whined, She cut the faucet on and began to undress as she undressed Bella crossed her mind and heat started to form between her legs.

Whispering to herself. "No nope not happening this cannot be happening…it's not going to happen" Alice switched the water from warm to straight cold and stepped in with a small hiss because of the temperature.

_While later…Wednesday 2:30P.M_

A buzzing sound could be heard from her night stand. Alice looked over to see that it was phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Allie cat. It's me Emmett and I was just wondering if you were still coming over? Rose misses you even though she just saw ya ass yesterday and a special someone would probably be glad to see you aggggaaaiiin."_ Sing song Emmett_._

"Ugh fine but only if you come get me" Alice told him

"_Oh oh yeah no problem I knew if I said that Bella wanted to see you your ass would jump at the opportunity but if I just said Rose you would have to think about it" _Teased Emmett

"What that isn't true just come get me you oversized mutt" Alice grumbled

"_That is so mean Allie. I thought you loved me?" _Emmett whined

"Emmett just come on already! Call when you're out front…"Alice sighed

"_Heh okay…I'm out front…" Laughed Emmett_

"What the hell you already planned to come and get me didn't you…wait Rose sent you? Didn't she!" Alice accused

"_Ah well yeah…just come down…heh" Chuckled Emmett_

"Unbelievable you know that both of you" Alice groaned

"_Well yes yes we are" He agreed_

Alice decided that it would be better if she just hung up and left her hotel room.

"Allie cat long time no see" Emmett smirked

"Shhhh Emmett you're giving me a headache" Alice teased

They both climbed into the hummer, Emmett slightly helping Alice, and began to drive back to his and Rosalie's place.

"…Rose really does want to see you and Bella too. You know she asked what your name was just for verification because she wasn't sure she heard right. I think she likes you or at the most finds you attractive and it works she's like 5'7 and your 5'3. You like tall girls and every girl loves a mini!" Laughed Emmett

"Oh yeah you're so funny…but she did ask about me right? Don't joke…besides I am thinking that maybe I will ask her out to coffee or something before or after your wedding. Speaking of your wedding isn't it like in three days?" Alice asked

"Well yeah it is oh wait maybe you can ask her out beforehand that way you can take her as your date. Since you didn't want to be in the wedding." Pouted Emmett

"…Maybe…is she doing anything today or is she just like if needed then she's busy?" Questioned Alice

"It's more like if she is needed. She is actually quite clumsy. Brilliant when it comes to decoration but clumsy as fuck" Admitted Emmett

"Ok good…not about the clumsy part but the she won't be needed for a while part" Alice giggled

"Well then good because we're here and guess who is sitting outside?" Emmett smirked

Alice leaned up some to look through the wind shield and saw Bella reading.

"Well go get her tiger!" Laughed Emmett

Emmett walked pass Bella and gave her a warm smile before entering the house. Alice took a deep breath and started toward Bella. When Bella heard footsteps she looked up and gave Alice a shy smile.

"Hey…" Smiled Alice

"Hi…" Bella said quietly with a hint of a blush

"Whatcha reading?" Alice asked figuring that she might as well spark up a conversation

"Uh it's called 1984…It's actually quite good…have you ever read it?"

"No I'm not really big on reading but don't get me wrong I'll relax and read a book every now and then." Alice replied

"Yeah…"

The air started to fill up with awkwardness as the two just stared everywhere but each other.

"Um the real reason why I came over here was to…actually wait if you don't mind me asking how old you are?" Alice asked

"Oh I…I'm nineteen…" Bella stuttered out

"Oh ok I just…well the thing is…" Alice groaned and ran a hand over her face

"Are you okay? And do you mind me asking you your age…?" Giggled Bella

"Oh so you do do something else either then stutter and blush huh? And I'm twenty-two" Teased/answered Alice

Bella started to turn a tomato red and looked down.

"Hey I was just teasing…" Alice said gently

Bella lift her head to see Alice smiling at her

"I know sorry I get embarrassed easily…"Bella replied quietly

"Well it's okay I think girls like are you are cute if I say so myself." Alice said gently

Blushing. "Thank you."

"I just realized I didn't even introduce myself I know your name but do you know mine…?" Alice already knew the answer but she wanted Bella to either say it or ask.

"It's Alice…right? I overheard Emmett and Rosalie saying it" She quickly added

"Ha yup that's me…hey Bella the reason I came over here was to ask you if you wanted to um well go out for a cup of coffee or something with me…?" Alice asked nervously

"I…I…yes" Bella answered blushing wildly

"Awesome so when would you be free?" Alice asked

"Um tomorrow at about 3? Is that okay?" Bella questioned

"Yes its fine…can I have your number or…?" Alice said

"Oh yes you can..."

Bella and Alice exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes once she was needed.

Once Bella was out of her sights she let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in and a shit eating smile spread across her face.

"So based off that big ass smile on your face everything went according to plan?" Emmett giggled like a school girl

Alice jumped once she heard his voice

"Fuck Emmett you scared the shit out me!" Complained Alice

"Awe shush! So tell me how it was?" Emmett asked

"You're saying that like we just had sex or something…" Deadpanned Alice

"Wait did you well damn you're that good you made her cum within seconds? Oh yeah Allie!" Joked Emmett

"Emmett shut up before she hear and think the worst!" Growled out Alice

"Sorry I'm just teasing honestly" He laughed

"Hey Em can you do me a big favor?" Alice asked

"Oh yeah sure what is it?"

"Can I borrow your car? One that I can easily get in and out of?" She asked

"Heh gotta impress your lady friend aye? Yeah Alice no problem just bring it back in the condition alright" He replied smiling, "So when are you taking her out?"

"Tomorrow afternoon to get coffee or something…maybe a book store she loves to read. Well I assume since she is reading 1984. I mean what sane nineteen year old willingly reads that book?" Alice sighed

"A smart one? One that enjoys good literature? I don't know" Laughed Emmett

"Ugh anyway thanks Em I really appreciate it."

"No prob." He smiled

"Alice come here hurry up!" Called Rose from inside

"Hey Rosie I thought the real reason I came over was to see you." Alice giggled as she stepped into the living room area.

"It was but look at this! This is going to be the cake it isn't lovely" Rose sighed dreamily

"Ha yeah Rose it's awesome…" Alice smirked, 'Just like my date tomorrow…'

_Thursday 2:45P.M_

Bella was just putting on the final touches of her make up when her phone started to go off.

"Hey, this is Bella"

"_Hey its Alice…you sound cute when you answer the phone." She giggled_

Bella began to blush and was quite glad that Alice couldn't see her face at that very moment.

"…Yeah I do that for every call I receive" Bella replied

"_Nice to know…I just want to tell you that I was about to come get you when I remembered that I forgot to ask for your address…heh heh" Alice chuckled nervously_

Bella smacked herself on the forehead and thought how in the hell did I manage to forget to give her my address.

"_Bell you still there?" Alice asked_

"Huh yeah sorry let me give it too you now…"

"_Great you can start"_

Bella gave Alice her address

"_That's not too far from my hotel…ok great be there in ten…ish" _

Giggling silently. "Okay see you then…bye Alice"

"_Talk to you soon" _The line went dead and Bella gathered up her purse and keys and waited for her ride.

_Fifteen Mins Later_

Bella decided to wait outside for her at the last minute and once she stepped foot onto the pavement a black BMW pulled up and its window rolled down.

"Hey there." Smiled Alice

"Hey…" Bella replied

"So are you going to get in or..?" Giggled Alice

"OH right sorry…!" Bella quickly opened the passenger seat door and slid in.

"No problem…so today I figured we could go to dinner and then a movie…or we could check out this local bookstore and then dinner?" Proposed Alice

"I would really enjoy going to the bookstore but I don't want to bore you so-"

"Not at all a bookstore and lunch? Yeah a bookstore and lunch will be just fine besides maybe you can introduce me to what you like to read."

Smiling widely. "Okay yeah so what bookstore?"

"I saw this bookstore on my way to come and get you it looked like a pretty decent size" Alice said

Alice started to pull off and the car was silent.

"Hey are you okay?" Alice asked

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine…can I tell you a secret?"

"Yeah sure…"

"I like you like really like you and I know we just met but…" Bella started shaking and her blush took over her whole face

"Hey hey calm down its okay because I really like you to like like like " Giggled Alice, "If I didn't I would have never asked you out Bells…is it okay if I call you Bells?"

Looking over at Alice she gave off a big smile. "Yes it is it's more than alright as long as I can call you Allie." Giggled Bella

"Ha of course it wouldn't be fair if you didn't…oh we're here. I think it's pretty good." Smiled Alice

"I been in here once or twice the collection is amazing! Especially the fantasy and romance section. Come one I have to show you!"

"Ok ok calm down" Laughed Alice as she was being dragged into the store

Bella pulled Alice towards the back of the store and stood in front of a case of books.

"This is my favorite genre…I'm a big fantasy and romance nerd"

Alice was in awe only because this is the first time Bella ever talked constantly and because of how passionate she is about the books.

"What is something the matter…?"

"No not at all I'm just enjoying the way your face lights up when you talk about books. I'm glad that I know this about you." Alice smiled

Blushing Bella whispered a small I'm glad I could share this with you.

The two spent another hour or so reading or just skimming through books before it was time to head out to dinner.

"Uh well I hope you like this place I ate here once when I visited Rose."

"Its wow I really like it…I mean it isn't too expensive is it?"

"No it's pretty inexpensive in a sense…"

"Alice omg it is isn't it…we can go somewhere else"

"Wait slow down its okay I invited you out and I am paying so calm down its okay I got it." Alice smiled reassuringly

Bella just nodded but the look on her face look like she still didn't feel comfortable letting it happen.

"Excuse me"

The two women looked away from each to the source of the voice.

"Oh yes?" Alice asked

"Would you two like any refreshments?" The waiter asked

"Oh well yes I will take a Tea unsweetened please and for you Bella?"

"Just a water for now…thank you."

"Alright coming right up or would you like to order too while I am here?"

"No we didn't even get a chance to look at the menus yet" Alice answered

"Okay ma'am just take your time" With that the waiter walked away to get their drinks.

Alice picked up her menu and took a peak over it to see Bella already looking over hers.

"You find anything you might find good?"

"…No not yet…"

Sigh. "Bella please get whatever you would like and stop checking the prices"

"How did you-"

"I did it before when I went on my first date" Giggled Alice

"Sorry" Sighed Bella

"Nothing to be sorry about Bella just get what you want to eat…now what were you looking at?"

"I was thinking about getting the Ravioli Four Cheeses."

"Ooo good choice but I think I'll go with the steak well-done of course" Alice hummed

"Hello once again ladies here are your beverages and did you decide on what you would like to order?" The waiter asked

"Yes I would have the steak well done and Bella?"

"The Ravioli Four Cheeses please…"

The waiter eyed Bella with a smile and nodded his head and walked off after gathering up the menus

"Well creep or no?" Questioned Bella

"Creep definitely" Giggled Alice

Bella soon joined in with the giggling

"I am having a pretty good time so far Alice…"

"Same…" She smiled

Bella and Alice got lost in a bit of small talk. Going back on forth trying to learn everything they can about the other until their food arrived.

"Ladies…" Smiled the waiter

"The Ravioli for you and the steak for you…enjoy" He told them. He sent one last look at Bella and walked off

Bella either didn't notice or chose to ignore him and began to eat.

"Hmm this is…wow" Moaned Bella

Giggling. "It's that good huh?"

Bella nodded.

Giving Bella a soft smile Alice started to dig into her own food. Small talk passed between the two while eating which caused the meal to go by quickly.

"Whoo that was good." Alice sighed happily, "Okay just let me pay for the bill and we can be on our way"

"Okay" Bella smiled

After the bill was paid Alice and Bella made their way out of the restaurant into Alice's car and on their way back to Bella's place.

"I had a good time today Allie" smiled Bella

"Good cuz that was what I was aiming for and I succeeded.

Alice continued to smile at Bella and she smiled back shyly. Alice took a step forward until she stood directly in front her.

Alice bit her lip and eyed Bella. Bella stared back and slowly leaned in the same time Alice did and their lips touched. They started to move their lips against each other slowly at first. The kiss started to get heated. Alice abruptly pulled back and with lidded eyes looked at Bella.

"Did I do something wrong?" Bella asked sounding insecure

"No no nothing. I just thought that we should slow down before we do something that we might regret later on…"

"I don't think I would regret it though I enjoyed where this is or was going…"

"Me too but I just figured…well next time I won't stop I want to taste something else." Winked Alice

"Alice!" blushed Bella

"I'm just teasing" she giggled

"I know but still…"

"Anyway…I was wondering for Emmett's wedding in two days would you like to be my date…."

"Y-yes I would like too"

"Good…night Bells" Alice said as she pecked Bella one last time on the lips

"Night Allie" smiled Bella

_Wedding day _

Alice was told by Bella that she would see her at the wedding. Alice entered the ball room and was awed by the sight in front of her. White was everywhere, everything seemed so innocent.

"Beautiful…" whispered Alice

"Yeah and I helped. That's part of the reason why I came separate from you. I had to finish up a few things for the wedding."

"Well like I said it is beautiful"

"Well thank you" smiled Bella

The crowd around them started to shift towards the hall where the ceremony will be held.

"Well I think that is our cue to make our way to our seats." Alice stated

Bella nodded and followed Alice through the doors and took their seats.

The wedding ceremony went by without a hitch and everyone was moved to ballroom where everyone was dancing.

"Since it seems we are the only ones not busting a move I would like to ask you to dance." Alice smiled

"I would like that…" blushed Bella

While they danced Bella leaned in and whispered, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Alice nodded her head

"We only knew each other for a few days now but I want you know that I love you…" blushed Bella

All Alice could do was smile brightly and slam her lips against Bella's. That was all Bella needed to know that Alice felt the same way.

I will be the first one to admit that I think that this was rushed a little towards the end. I wanted to finish this before I was taken away from my internet because of SOME people who shall not be named -_- anyway I still hope you enjoyed…


End file.
